Order of the Guardians
The is a group of guardians who protect and deliver Miraculouses, inhabiting a temple where the inactive Miraculouses were kept. Master Wang Fu was the last known remaining guardian. This changed after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Feast and the former is able to bring back the temple, the Miraculouses, and the monks eaten by the sentimonster.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpyV_2Du9SI&t=53s History The Order of the Guardians existed for many years. Throughout history, many guardians have trusted the jewels to many wielders, like the wielders that lived in Ancient China, the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug, Hippolyta, Tomoe Gozen, Tentomushi, and countless others. However, when Wang Fu was young, he made a mistake that resulted in the temple being destroyed, the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and Miraculous spellbook being lost as well. He took the remaining Miraculouses in the box, and he has kept watch over them and continued the duty of the guardians by himself since then. His mistake was creating a sentimonster to get food for him, as they are forbidden during his training. However, the sentimonster was created by not only his hunger, but also his anger at the Miraculouses for being the reason why he was separated by his family and caused it to go search for and devour all the Miraculouses it could find. Because of that, not only were the Miraculouses in the temple (except for the ones in the Miracle Box in Master Fu's possession) devoured, but also all the monks in the temple, which was destroyed. After Feast was defeated when Ladybug entered in its stomach (a dimension in which the guardians were trapped inside the temple) and destroyed its amok, she then used Miraculous Ladybug to fully restore the temple, which brought back the Order of the Guardians. Duties Aside from protecting the Miraculouses, one of the guardians' main duties was distribute the Miraculous jewels to worthy people so they could benefit all of mankind and protect the world from danger which required them to travel all over the world. In picking those who were worthy, the guardians would perform a test and, depending on that test, if the person passes that means they were worthy of a Miraculous jewel. Afterwards they'd watch over the wielders they gave the jewels to, guide them if they need it (like helping them tap into the jewels other powers, using them with Miraculous potions or fusion forms from the spellbook), and receive the jewels back from them once the threat or danger is over. Yet, it is unknown when a guardian is done watching over one or more wielders if they continue traveling or return back to the temple. When it came to those who were unworthy or wanted the jewels for evil purposes, it was their job to retrieve the Miraculous, sometimes even seeking help from wielders they've chosen to do so. System Guardians are chosen as children to be trained for many years in order to be prepared for the task of watching over the Miraculouses. They are taught to understand the code in the Miraculous spellbook and the history of the jewels, although Fu wasn't able to learn it completely before the book was lost. When the Guardians are chosen, they start living in the temple, isolated from their families, who often considered the task a great honor. One of the tasks they preform as part of their training is watching over a Miracle Box for 24 hours without eating, though at least one known guardian (Wang Fu) decided to not continue the last tradition with his successor. When someone passes the position of guardian of a miracle box on to someone else, the previous guardian loses their memories to protect the identities of their chosen Miraculous owners. List of members Appearances de:Orden der Hüter es:Orden de los Guardianes Category:Groups Category:Guardians